vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flareon
|-|Normal= |-|Shiny= Summary Flareon is a Fire-type Pokémon and one of Eevee's possible evolutions. It's known for its unique fur collar, which helps it regulate its own body temperature, as well as its ability to spew flames approaching temperatures of 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit from its flame sac. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: ''' Flareon, Booster '''Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies, Tends to be male Age: Varies Classification: Flame Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Absorption (Can absorb outside sources of fire to boost its next move's power with its Flash Fire ability), Minor Poison Manipulation via Smog, Status Effect Inducement, Darkness Manipulation via Bite, Resistance to Plant Manipulation. Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Metal Manipulation (Flareon's typing grants it resistance to Grass, Bug, Fire, Ice, Fairy, Ice, and Steel-type moves. Flash Fire allows Flareon to absorb oncoming sources of fire to boost its own power), Dynamax Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (As seen in Pokémon Yellow, Colosseum, and XD Gale of Darkness, Eeveelutions are Final Form starters and should be comparable to the others) Speed: Relativistic (Equal to Vaporeon) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: ''' Above basic instinctual normally. Above average in battling, as Pokémon are naturally hardwired for battle '''Weaknesses: Weak to Rock, Ground, and Water-type moves. It damages itself while using Flare Blitz. Flareon must fluff its own fur periodically to control its body temperature Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Baby-Doll Eyes: Flareon stares at the target while attempting to appear cute and harmless to make the opponent less willing to hurt it, lowering their physical attack power. * Bite: Flareon sinks its fangs into its opponent, dealing damage and potentially interrupting their next attack. * Fire Fang: Flareon fills its jaws with flames before biting down on the target, potentially leaving them with a debilitating burn that can lower their physical attack power. * Fire Spin: Flareon spews a tornado of fire that surrounds and continuously damages the target while preventing them from retreating or escaping. * Flare Blitz: Flareon shrouds itself in fire and recklessly charges at its target, dealing heavy damage but also inflicting a portion of this damage on Flareon as recoil. * Helping Hand: Flareon boosts the power of its ally's next attack. * Last Resort: After using all of its other abilities at least once, Flareon fires off a powerful burst of energy. * Lava Plume: Flareon unleashes a burst of scarlet flames that wash over all of its foes, potentially leaving a debilitating burn that can lower their physical attack power. * Quick Attack: Flareon rushes forward at blistering speeds far surpassing its normal pace in an attempt to strike first. * Sand Attack: Flareon kicks dirt and sand into its opponent's eyes to blind them and lower their accuracy. * Scary Face: Flareon flashes the scariest expression it can make to terrify the opponent, lowering their speed in the process. * Smog: Flareon releases filthy, noxious gas that damages the target and potentially poisons them. * Tail Whip: Flareon trips up its opponent with its tail to lower their defenses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Races Category:Species Category:Nintendo Category:Eeveelutions Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 7